Others
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: What about the others? The overlooked campers? There were too many wounded, too many dead. There were too many faceless demigods at camp. A look into the other campers' eyes. On hiatus.


What about the others?

Lou Ellen was lying on her bed. She stared at the dangling tidbits of stuff, all tied to the ceiling. It was just little things she and her siblings had found. A piece of sea glass, a wooden bird, part of an asteroid, some pyrite, a little glass Deathly Hallows sign (Harry Potter _was _pretty cool, but the magic was _way _off.), and 562 paper cranes. She knew it was a myth, that if you folded a thousand paper cranes you got a wish, but she needed the wish. Especially switching sides in the War. She'd switched, managing to convince some siblings, two summers back, a bit before the war. She held her wrist out so the sunlight fell on it. The imprint of a scythe stood out clearly.

_Lou Ellen was her name. She was laughing as they bounced around in the small room. They being her siblings. There was little Melissa, who was only four, John, Melissa's older brother, eight, Joey, nine, Sarah, ten, Christine, who was twelve, and Toby, thirteen. And then there was her and Al. Alabaster Torrington, to be exact. Al was her favorite sibling. He was the oldest, the most experienced, and the leader. Well, not really the oldest. They were both the same age, though she had been happy to be the second-in-command. Al had been the first. He learned magic when he was twelve. Which happened to be the same year, just barely, when they'd met, and he'd began to teach her. She had memorized every single detail of that day. It'd been a cold, dreary, snowy evening. She was crouching in a dark alley, desperately trying to call up her powers. Sparks jumped from her fingers, but no flame. She knew who her mother was, Hecate, but not her father. She had been poor little orphan Lou until she ran away. Suddenly, a fire burst in front of her. She was dragged out of her thoughts. That definitely was _not _her. She glanced up. A boy, looking to be about her age, stood. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at her._

_"You're my sister?"_

_She blinked. "I-I have siblings?"_

_"Well, just me at the moment. Alabaster."_

_"Lou Ellen."_

* * *

_Al had started with the small parlor tricks. Floating things, lifting things, invisibility, making small things disappear, finding things, focusing her energy. It was also easier to play cards, too. They'd moved onto slightly harder things. He showed her how to bend the Mist, the veil that separated mortals from their world. He showed her runes to use, and taught her the rules of magic._ Try not to hurt someone, _he'd said. _When you use magic, use it as self-defense. Though, _he'd said, with a sparkle in his eye, _that doesn't mean you can't have some karma and prank someone when they're really annoying. _She'd laughed and turned his clothes bright pink. _Like this? _she'd asked._

* * *

_She had used the Invisibilis spell, the one that made her invisible. Earlier, she'd met a demigod. Someone just like her. He had curly hair that hung down into his blue eyes. He had a crooked smile._ I'm Connor. Son of Hermes. _he'd told her. _Why aren't you fighting with us? Kronos will kill you or make you his slave. _Oh, she wanted to. _Come on. _He extended his hand. _Come with me. I'll take you to camp and you'll be okay. _She was so tempted. She wanted to. Then she remembered her love for her brother and the chilling voice of Kronos as he told them they would die by his hand if they betrayed him. She shrunk back. _I want to. _She whispered. _Come on! _He told her. _I don't have a choice. _She said in a quiet voice. _He-he will find me. Kill me. And it's not my choice anyway. Maybe I will find the courage to come back. Lou Ellen's the name. _She slipped away. _

_"My lord, the plan is set."_

_"Is it, now? The children do not suspect the charms they cling to will be their downfall?"_

_"No, my sir. The charms look like communication devices, but in reality they are much more. We have chosen half of the children of Hecate to be the sacrifices. The scythe charm will burn itself onto the person, drawing out their magic and life energy. They will then release it -the energy- turning it into a killing frenzy. at least 10 demigods will be killed from each person."_

_She had heard enough. She turned and fled._

* * *

_They marched to attack. It was just them, to attack a squad of demigods. She brushed hair out her face and fit the helmet on. The group was the Chosen; the ones who were the sacrifices. Before, she had taken each of them aside and carefully explained the plan. They would not fight. They would ask to be allies, to join the other side. If refused, they would flee. She crouched down. The others followed her lead. _Clear. _They stood up. _Someone's coming. _Jaycee, her sister, whispered. She went forward first. _Connor? Lou Ellen. _She smiled at him. _Is it too late to take up that deal?

* * *

_In her relief, she'd forgotten about the bracelets. Until her wrist caught fire. She screamed in agony. _Lou Ellen? _He sounded panicked._ What's wrong? _The others crowded around her. She clenched her teeth and stood up. It hadn't happened to the others. She could still save them. Her energy was slowly sapping. So was her life. Her insides were on fire. She could feel it all rushing to the bracelet. No. She would save them. She focused her remaining energy on the eight bracelets. They shattered into a million pieces. She collapsed and writhed on the ground. She painfully lifted her hand and beckoned to Alissa, her own second-in-command. She put her lips close to her ear. _The bracelets. _She managed to gasp out. _They..are...supposed..to... _She gasped painfully. _To...kill...

_She couldn't finish. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a burn in the shape of a scythe pn her left wrist as it implanted onto her skin._

* * *

_She dreamed._

Be brave, daughter of mine.

Be strong.

* * *

_She awoke to Connor's blue eyes._

* * *

And eventually, they'd won. She'd regained most of her powers from her magic-regenerating, a visit from Hecate, and a 13-day coma. After the war, everything was going okay. She'd finally have peace. She'd finally managed to gather her courage and kiss Connor Stoll. He'd kissed her back.

She dropped her wrist back.

A robin hopped onto her windowsill. He chirped at her. She chirped back.

_Hello, fair lady. _

_Hello, kind robin. What news do you bring to me?_

_Percy Jackson is missing. _

Well, wasn't she wrong.

* * *

Different.

Wow. That took more than an hour...

Good night.

Connellen is growing on me. I don't know their ship name, but whatever.

The more I think and write, the more I like them.

_Achieving Elysium_


End file.
